


Stolen Moments (The During War Remix)

by navaan



Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider, Remix, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony seems a little off when the group is on the way back to camp. Like his mind is somewhere else — or on someone else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	Stolen Moments (The During War Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A sweet Moment (Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866247) by [Caw_caw_MotherF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caw_caw_MotherF/pseuds/Caw_caw_MotherF). 



> Written as the last work in the Cap-IronMan Remix Relay Tree Chain 2020 as a remix of the amazingly sweet and awesome art piece [**A sweet Moment (Remix)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22866247) (0 words) by [**Caw_caw_MotherF**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caw_caw_MotherF). You can find the whole chain of works that followed [.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Cap_Ironman_Relay_Remix/profile)

The hum of the plane's motor was so loud in her ears that it was hard to settle in and concentrate, but she wanted to jot down her notes now before she could forget the important details. It wasn’t every day that you found your way into a sorcerer’s sanctum and walked out of it unscathed.

Mostly unscathed.

Tony was sitting in his seat across from her — the armored Iron Man suit propped up in a harness to his right moving and shaking threateningly with every movement of the plane —, pushing the power source they’ve acquired from one hand to the other nervously. 

She wished he would just put it away, put it into a box where he couldn’t stare at it, where nobody could find it.

Something about the magic they’d seen, something the sorcerer had told Tony about his future or destiny had rattled him to the core.

“Tony,” she called his name over the noise and leaned back into her seat to watch him closely. 

He let the stone glide through his fingers and then pocketed it finally. “Pepper?”

“Something wrong? What did the old man say to you?”

“Nothing,” he said and looked out the window by his side and then added: “That I’m early.”

“What does that mean?” She frowned. “Do we have to go see him again?”

Tony shrugged. “Who knows,” Tony said and continued to watch the clouds. Finally he looked over at her and then called out towards the cockpit. “Any news from camp?”

“Boss,” Jim Rhodes shouted back. “No new orders and the general stressed that he wouldn’t update us on Cap’s status before we got back.”

Tony huffed and slumped into his seat.

Pepper hid a smile and started to scribble her notes.

At least she knew now that Tony wasn’t under the influence of the stone or had been rattled by whatever the sorcerer had told him. Tony Stark was worried about Captain America.

* * *

Tony was gone the minute they sat down, leaving Jarvis and Jim to unload the armor. 

“What’s he so worried about?” Jarvis muttered.

“Guess,” Rhodey chuckled. 

“One day they’ll both end up dead because they worried too much about each other,” Jarvis huffed.

* * *

Pepper heard no news of Captain America for the duration of her debriefing. She had caught no rumours in camp either — and usually the soldiers were quick to pick up and pass on any news about Cap’s triumphant deeds. 

“Stark?” Fury asked.

“He’s around.”

“Why isn’t he here?”

“Because you keep telling him he’s not a soldier,” she snapped back, even though she knew it wasn’t the reason for Tony’s absence. 

“Send him my way, pronto,” Fury growled.

She shrugged, aware that Tony would follow his own counsel.

* * *

She went to look for Tony in his tent before she strolled out again to look for Private Rogers — who only a handful of people knew was Captain America’s alter ego. 

He was nowhere to be found. 

There was no telltale motorcycle hidden in Tony’s makeshift workshop either.

If Cap hadn’t returned yet, something had gone wrong with his mission to infiltrate the Hydra base north of camp. Pepper could only hope that Tony hadn’t run off already. But Iron Man was still here — and even Tony wouldn’t be reckless enough to try a rescue without it.

She went to check the mess where she found Steve’s sergeant standing in front of the small kitchen area, red in the face.

“Where the hell is Rogers? Again? This man has no place…”

“Sergeant,” Pepper said. “You haven’t seen Private Rogers?”

He huffered. By now he knew better than to talk down to her or make derisive comments about Steve but he spat: “Who knows where that lazy bum private is. He’s not here doing his work.”

She watched the man storm out and looked around.

If Steve was supposed to be here then… Was he back?

She only had to take a few steps into the kitchen area to hear soft whispers and the rustle of clothes.

“Don’t scare me like that.” 

Tony.

“I didn’t mean to be late. The bike got crushed under a tank, Tony. I got back as fast as I…”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence and the further rustling told Pepper the rest of the story. Heat rose in her cheeks as she imagined what they must look like, lips locked together, fingers tangled in each other shirts.

“You okay?” Steve whispered.

“Long, confusing day with an old magician. Nothing to worry about.”

“Always something to worry about with you,” Steve pointed out and Pepper smiled, even though she was already retreating. 

At least they were even there.

She left the mess and saw Fury walking her way with his second in command, Dugan. “Stark?”

“Haven’t found him yet, sir,” she lied. Their moment of quiet would be interrupted soon enough. “I’ll send him your way.”

The general acknowledged it with a nod and stern expression and walked on and Pepper hurried away to find Jim and Jarvis. Their boss would be back soon — and with his worries put to rest he would be easier to deal with too.


End file.
